Angels (The remake)
by lovleydragonfly
Summary: She may be loved by God. Loved by her friends. But she doubts they realize just how far she would go for them. The more she grows attached- the less sane she is. Being the winged child of god- she will do what she can. For her King, she will be born into the world once again-to help those in need. It takes more than power and strength to change someone's heart Angel!Tsuna Fem!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this is the Prologue of the rewrite of the Angels story. Its going to be tons better i hope. I mean the story may be YEARS old and i haven't updated in fucking forever. I was like 14 and going through hard times- now i'm 19 almost 20 and feeling fairly secure atm. Actually have a little bit of spare time so fuck yeah. Also i don't really have a plan in mind. I let the story come as i'm writing, which may take longer but that's the way i write. If you are reading thank you!**

 **The cover photo is fan art by a beloved reader i saved- and for some reason i legit cannot find her in my pm's or maybe i'm also overlooking her in the reviews? idk but shes amazing! and i will forever love her!**

 **This is short for a reason- just a short little prelude**

The Start

A trembling hand slowly reached forward and grasped at the loose soil- trying to pull the weight of a body forward. A moan of pain was released into the air as a frail woman struggled to pull herself forward. Her once white dress that she had loved so dearly was covered in blood and ripped to shreds, barely covering her modesty. Mumbled prayers left her lips as she pulled herself up to a body. Hands clasped at the man's limp hands. "Please, oh please my love." she pulled his cold hand to her chest and reached towards the bloody face, blank and devoid of life.

Tears began to gather and she looked around her at the carnage. Fire was burning the men who lay dead, and the men who were still alive but unable to go any further. The once beautiful field was now a field of death. She released the hand that was held to the chest and let it fall to the ground. Slowly she gasped for breath to pull herself up to a sitting position and nearly choked on the blood flowing from her lips.

Leaning over the mans face, her tears fell upon his cheeks. Fingers ran over his eyelids closing them to the world. She sneered at the body in pain. Why? Why had she done this? She knew before- it was only going to cause her pain. Why was she so damn weak!? Pained laughter escaped her lips and her gaze softened. She doesn't regret it. Not one bit really. She would do it all over again for him- for his love. Her vision began to blur and she slouched directly over pale lips.

One last kiss

One last kiss for her beloved.

She felt the blood flowing freely from her lips- from her ears and nose. The woman fell next to to body. It was so hot. It seemed the fire had reached them. She could still hear screams but she no longer knew if they were real or memory. With uncaring eyes she watched the fire close in around them. So beautiful they where. So bright and clear.

Gurgling screams left her mouth as she began to burn. Pain long lasting. Death finally coming. Finally peace.

The screams stopped. The field silent. Only the crackling of fire remain.


	2. Chapter 2

**BAM I actually did what i said i was going to do so Heck yeah. Anyway here is the start of the story my loves! Don't be afraid Review! If you see any errors feel free to point them out!**

 **Yes its short! I wanted to hurry and make myself at least spit out a chapter. Next one will most likely be next week.**

The Beginning

She woke with a gasp. Pain wracked her body and she convulsed coughing. She turned sideways and curled into a fetal position. It hurt. Tears streamed down her face as she cried into her hands. Memories caused so much pain. Wounds long gone, yet the pain as fresh as when it happened. Someday she would move one. Someday she would find it in her to not let so many memories be a burden.

White robes swept through the path. Swift and confident steps of a woman lightly echoed past pillars of the hallway into the open sky. The woman was astoundingly gorgeous. Her long hair flowed behind her stopping near her ankles. The gold-lined robe she wore, was fitted to her body and had a gold belt resting among her hips. What would catch the eye of any though, is not her soft and confident features, but the enormous wings that swept behind her along with her robes. Each feather so well maintained it looked unreal. The base was white but the further down the wing each feather slowly faded into a molten orange that when light reflected- they seemed to shimmer.

The woman slowed her steps in front of a large doorway- nearly blinding white light with golden accents. The two guards that were stationed at either side had pure golden armor and wings carefully tucked into their backs. Both of them looked faintly surprised at seeing the woman appearing before them. She generally takes other ways to the Throne Room. Offering a smile at the guards, they stepped aside to let the lady in. Pushing the doors open she walked into the room and knelt before two large thrones.

"Hello Father." Her forehead touched the ground lightly as she closed her eyes. Above, and around each side of the figure on the throne were four seraphim. Each singing the low hum of the lord's song. Each figure positively powerful. They had six wings each, two to cover their lower body, two to cover their faces, and two to keep afloat. Upon each wing, there where eyes all around and within, looking each way.

Very rarely would you hear them not singing praises to the Lord. Though she herself loved the seraphim she rarely has seen was lies under the wings. She knows the first one was a creature like a lion. The second was an ox. The third had a face of a man, and the fourth creature seemed like an eagle.

A powerful voice rang through the room drowning out the hymns. _"Raise your head and stand child. For we have much to discuss."_ Tsuna raised her head and pushed herself off the floor. Standing she took in the beauty of her father. His throne seemed as though is where a sea of glass. Crystal like in structure. The figure seated on the throne had the appearance of jasper and rubies. The air around the Lord glimmered with each movement. Transparent powerful fire seemed to flow from the figure.

"Yes my Lord?" Her voice rang through the room with a melodious tone. A hand motioned for her to come closer. _"I have a task for you Tsuna. You who are one of my first creations."_ Tsuna let a smile graced her lips as she slipped down and crossed her legs. She had been there in the first few days of creation. When God began to creation, she was the first of millions of angels. The first to breath. After her came many. Many of her brethren.

She looked above her Lord and waved at the seraphim. There were small movements of hands waving back at her. _"Whenever we has sent Giotto and a few others down to earth, we had not prepared for the group they had created to turn corrupt once they had left. The once righteous group, was turned into a Mafia group. This has been going of for a few hundred years, but now i see a chance of contact to make a difference. I would like to ask your assistance child. What i ask is that you either have the group gone as a whole, or become the new boss of this organization and change it for the better."_

Tsuna lifter her hand to her chin and began tilted her head to the side. How deep are the grasps of this organization? Generally mafia related things could go from simply one town to other countries. She would definitely need more information. Giotto and his group were very powerful. Though not as old as her, they themselves have served in a multitude of wars and their spiritual strength was nothing to laugh at. She bowed her head to agree. "Of course father."

 _"Now child, you will be stripped of your wings during your time on earth. You will be born of flesh. You are also given permission to do whatever you see fit for the Mafia. I know you will do what is necessary."_ Tsuna slightly furrowed her brow in confusion.

"As a newborn babe, my Lord? Would I not need to be strong in strength as well Father?" The air around the throne seemed to glimmer and shake as a light chuckle was released. _"You will grow into your strength slowly. It is so you can fully have a human body and fully be able to interact and do what needs to be done through your heritage. Instead of sending you as an outsider, this will be much more proficient."_ She nodded her head and pulled her knees to her chest.

Though angels have the appearance of a human, they are by all means no way alike other than servants of the lord. No fleshly bodies tied them down. They were of spiritual strength and power. While humans had spiritual power they are limited by their bodies until they are released or pass one. She was an equal to humans yet in many ways not.

"I do have a question. Whenever Giotto was sent, they had no memory of their mission. Only the will instilled into them." While not unheard of, it is rare to send someone on a mission to complete their task without their memories and being born into the world.

A warmth spread over her and she shivered at the comforting love directed her way. _"No need to worry my dear. Your memories shall stay. Though I shall say, do keep in mind that Giotto had accidentally spread one of our gifts of Will. Humans call them something else though."_

Tsuna let out a small laugh. "Yes you have spoken to me of this before Father. Luckily it is unknown to most that it exists. It's just unfortunate the the many of the lot that do are using it for evil instead of good." The voice in the chair sighed and shook his head _. "You remember Kawahira correct? He has been helping me balance the world since he was created."_

A large, bright smile lit up her face as she nodded. Of course she did! He was a very powerful angel that she had became good friends with. It has been centuries since she has last seen the man. He was intelligent in his own way and was a pleasure to speak to. Her eyes glittered at the short burst of excitement she had. She must visit him while on earth!

 _"He will know of your arrival when you first enter the world. Please be aware though i have had you by my side for ages now, the world has changed much since you last stood on its soil. Demons are stronger than they have ever been. Because of your spirit being inside flesh, demons and spirits alike will be solid to you. With the many years you have been gone, that many more demons and lingering spirits linger and swarm parts of the earth. Do be careful my child."_

Nodding her head she showed she was giving him her utmost attention although ently humming hinder her breath the praises being sang by the seraphim. _"You will keep your gifts, so be careful not to let anyone see. I realize you have been on the world multiple times, but this is not a short visit like many have been. You have participated in numerous events that have changed the foundation of the world, and this is another. Luckily your gifts unlike the fire cannot be spread among humans like a wildfire."_

The voice ended with an exasperated shake of the head. Tsuna stifled her chuckle. God had been quite exasperated with Giotto when the gift of Will and spread. When he returned, he had used the excuse of not remembering it was not supposed to be passed on. It had been let go since he really hadn't remembered, but still.

 _"Here i shall grant you all of the knowledge you will need. I would like you to also go and speak to Giotto and let him know of the situation."_ A bright swirl of light came from the throne and Tsuna closed her eyes as the light washed over her, soaking into her skin. Opening her eyes she gave a thankful smile to the Lord. "Thank you Father."

Another comforting warmth fell over her and a faint pat of on the head. "I will do my best my Lord. I'm happy you entrusted this task to me. When shall i take my leave?" She stood and stretched her arms above her head and unfurled her wings and stretched them out far behind her. She would like to use them as much as possible before they were gone. She knew she would have them back, but she had never actually had her wings taken from her before. Despite being one of the oldest there was.

 _"Tomorrow morning at the light of day. Enjoy your wings for the rest of the time that you have them."_ Tsuna gave a curt nod as the air around the throne became almost too bright to look at. Bowing in reverence, she turned to leave. As she was about to exit the doors, her Lord sent a large wave of comfort and love to put her at ease. She smiled and gave a deep sigh of gratitude.

She should definitely prepare herself. These things were never easy.

Tsuna walked into a large garden area with many different angel lounging around or some playing in the fountain near the middle. The scene of peace caused a smile to light upon her lips. Her gaze softened as she caught the attention of more and more angels and whispering praises about her beauty and strength reached her ears. Feeling uncomfortable with the attention she quickened her pace and darted her eyes to the side. It had been many ages since she has casually strolled along the path. She had used to be a very sociable sister to her brethren. As time passed she had simply strayed away from them. Though she loved them all with her whole heart still.

The glistening of jewels that adorned her wrist and a small crown that adorned her head alerted the angels that had never seen her before of her high power. Albeit she used to be sociable, there were still many, many angles she has never seen or talked to. Mainly the ones who do not frequent the area around the throne room.

Gazes admiring her wings and beauty follows her until suddenly she felt a tug at her robe. She glanced down and her eyes lit up at the small child. Children angels where rare, as they mainly spent their existence on earth protecting the young. She ignored how the room became silent as she crouched down in front of the small child.

"What can i do for you dear?" She grinned curiously. The curly brown haired child giggled and nearly shouted in unconstrained excitement. "You're so pretty! I've never seen anyone so pretty!" The whole room, including the child paused in awe as a melodious laugh escaped her lips.

"Why thank you! That was a lovely complement. You are adorable yourself!" She poked his freckled cheeks and the child blushed as his eyes glittered in pure happiness. "Would you mind if i ask you a question dear?" The child nodded eagerly.

"Where might Giotto be located? You see, I have been quite busy and haven't had the time to keep myself updated on his whereabouts. It's very important that i speak to him quickly." The child tilted his head in confusion. "Giotto and his friends are located at the other side of the temple, where the sun dips."

Tsuna grinned graciously and patted the curly haired child's head. "Thank you so much! It was much appreciated love!" The child smiled wide and waved as she started to walk away. Turning to run back to the few other children and adults near the fountain to brag about getting to talk to the beautiful woman.


	3. Chapter 3

**I KEPT MY WORD EVEN THOUGH IT IS LITERALLY KILLIN ME. I'm** **with ought** **sleep to push this out for you before** **Monday** **lol Also this is** **quickly** **typed so there are** **definitely** **errors.**

 **ALSO HUGE THANKS TO ALL** **REVIEWS**

 **I'll go back in a few days and edit the** **grammar** **and such, so no worries.**

 **Also i cut out a lot** **because** **of rushing to get this out. Anyways thanks all!**

 _Chapter 2_

Tsuna ran her hand along the gold trim along the wall. She was still attempting to find Giotto's area. To be honest, there where many places where he could be in this area. Glancing down, she wiggled her toes. The marble floor was awfully cold.

Decided she was getting no-were, she walked up to the nearest door around the corner and knocked. The door opened a moment afterwards revealing a curious face. A lad with a small green afro blinked before it registered who was in front of him. Tsuna startled as a door was slammed in her face and took a step back bewildered. What in the world? She knew that was Lampo, so Giotto had to be somewhere close.

The door opened once more to reveal another face. Except this time the door was only opened a bit to reveal red hair and a marked face. His eyes slightly widened before he schooled his features. "I assume you are here for Giotto correct? It will be just a moment." Then the door was shut once more. Tsuna Couldn't help but feel a bit befuddled. What if she hadn't been here for Giotto? She probably should have agreed. Having to squash the urge to just barge into the room and demand to see Giotto, she huffed.

Finally the door opened once more, and the one she was looking for came into view. The door opened fully to reveal Giotto fully. He seemed slightly flushed and a bit out of breath. Most likely arguing with the others it seems. Instead of the traditional robes when not on assignments, it seemed that he had stuck with the fashion choice of suits in remembrance of the past assignment they took.

Instead of the black mafia suit he had previously worn, the suit was white with only a few black accents. The golden chain and the white cape he seemed to adore was still there. All in all the blonde man was still very handsome in her option.

At the sight of her he ran his hand through his hair and slightly pushed the door open a tad bit more to seem more welcoming. Speaking before he could get the chance, her voice rang through the hallway. "I would like to speak with you f you wouldn't mind? I have a few things i would like to discuss with you."

Giotto's brow raised ever so slightly and nodded his head and stepped back, clearing a way for her. "Before we begin would you like anything to drink?" She shook her head as she entered the room. She spotted numerous familiar faces. The room in and of itself was quite large. Taking a quick survey of the room, she made sure to mentally check off those in the room.

To the left of the large room, G stood next to a rather beautiful desk that seemed to be filled with paperwork. Right as they made eye contact, he bowed slightly before pulling out the chair from the desk and sitting down. He began to shuffle through papers. Next to the desk, There was a lounging couch that Lamp sat on. He looked the other way and was fiddling with something in his hands. A full blush covered his cheeks

In front of the couch that he sat on was a glass table that had a chess game midway. It seemed he was losing from the looks of it. On the other side of the game was Asari. Having a slightly bewildered look whenever he noticed who came through the door, he gave a small smile before turning his attention back to game and tried to seem focused.

Behind Lampo, stood Daemon. He gave her a curious look before turning back to the game the other two where playing. He hovered behind Lampo and leaned on the chair. Mumbling something to Lampo, which caused the boy to scowl and mumble back an insult.

To the right of the room was a rather large table where Knuckles and Alaud sat. They also had a few papers they seemed to be working on as well, though nowhere near the amount that was by G. Giving her a small smile, Knuckles quickly went back to scribbling. Alaud glanced up ever so slightly just to view who was in the room, before turning back to his paperwork.

While everyone seemed occupied, she took a few more steps and turned. Giotto closed the door and motioned to desk directly across from them. It was far more elegant than the one G sat at. A beautiful burgundy wood. It seemed they would have an audience. Not that she minded, it did sorta concern her as well. He leaned against the desk and motioned for her to sit in the comfortable chair in front of it.

He honestly had no idea what to say to the woman in front of him. He knew exactly who she was and was curious as to what she wanted to speak about. "What would you like to speak about?" Tsuna ignored the chair and sat on the ground. Causing a few glances in her direction. Luckily Giotto had yet to sit at his desk. He blinked and stood a little straighter before decided to follow her lead and sit on the floor.

Pulling her long robe that trailed behind her when she walked, she pulled it around her link a blanket. Her feet where slightly chilled after all. She slightly ruffled her feathers before tucking them in tightly to her back. All eyes in the room caught the shimmering glow that seemed to move with the wings. They tore their eyes away though and tried to focus on their tasks and let the two talk.

"I would like to speak about the Vongola." Tearing his eyes from peaking over her shoulder, he frowned slightly and straightened in surprise. "What exactly would you like to know?"

Tsuna reached up and tugged slightly at her hair. "I'm here to let you know that action is being taken as of now. Due to how corrupt it has become, I am being sent to either help the situation, or to destroy the whole famiglia. It has been left to my decision." Eyes turned to her once again in surprise. Giotto leaned forward with confusion written on his face.

"Why destroy? Please explain the whole situation for me." All attention on her, Tsuna breathed out and had a solemn look on her face. She had thought that they would be aware of the situation. Unfortunately it would seem that wasn't so.

"As you should know, the group wasn't in too good shape before you left. After you and the last of your kin died, it was taken over by a relative. The once vigilante group is now the bloodiest and most destructive mafia family in the world. It has been one of extreme power due to the blood spilt and deaths. Fortunately, the current boss is of old age, and nearing the point where he chooses his next successor."

Yawning at the long phrase of words, she curled her wings around her comfortingly and began to sooth her feathers. She really needs to get out more if talking that much really pulled so much energy out of her. Her eyes glowed a soft orange and her full wings on display caused a few gasps through the room. They were beautiful.

Giotto put his elbows on his knees and held his chin. His eyes narrowed at her, ignoring the shimmering wings that kept drawing his eye. Was she taking this lightly? To not seem phased while speaking of such a horrible situation was strange. "You do not seem to bothered by this fact. Have you ever been to earth? Such things are not to be taken lightly."

Tsuna nodded and tapped her wing slightly in thought. "I have been there quite a few times. I have had many missions and things that required my attention on earth. Wars where of my main focus mostly."

Eyes widened. She had been to earth a lot it seems. They themselves have only been a few times. Plus to have been in wars, she has truly already seen humanity at its lowest. War and bloodshed where breeding grounds for demons and evil to take root in humans hearts. They mainly stayed stationed in heaven to observe and help the other angels there with whatever they need.

"So what are your plans? Do you plan on the destruction of Vongola?" She pondered for a moment and the room went silent. "I'm still unsure of that decision for now. I will make a full decision once i am fully inside of the situation." Shoulders relaxed at the statement. They all loved the vongola, despite how it is now, they know the roots of the famiglia.

Giotto let out a sigh and reached forward holding out his hand. "You know, some of us know who you are, but have yet to know your name. My name is Giotto." Tsuna blinked and slowly reached out and gripped the larger hand. She gave a large smile. "I apologize, i got ahead of myself. My name is Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short. I used to be well known among the others, but i have been busy for centuries now. This has led to me not socializing as often as i should."

Lifting her winds so the fully covered her and only her eyes peaked over, she tried to cover her blush. Giotto let out a small chuckle. "It sounds Japanese." Tsuna's smile softened. Angels got names in various ways. They could gain a name three ways. One, God could grant you a name, which was generally for humans to recognize. Two, If you enter the human world, and someone close to you gives you a name, such as your birth name, that generally can stick with someone. Despite the years that pass. Or three, technically one can go by many names, and never settle on one. It Depends on the person. They may have had many humans who are close to them give the names, so they can always go by any, or one at all.

"I had not had a name for a very long time. In one of the wars i had fought in, there was a man from Japan. I had grown very close to him and we were basically brothers in combat. It was one of the very few worlds i was a man. Albeit close, i never told him my name. We referred to each other as brothers. As he died, he asked me my true name, to which i replied i had none. He then gave me the name of his son which had past in earlier years. He passed not long after but i was sure his soul made a safe journey home."

Giotto gave sympathetic shake of the head and held his hand to his heart. "That is a very noble past for a name. I myself decided on the name Giotto after the woman i was birthed under gave the name to me in the past life. She was a very kind and brave soul. She definitely made an impact in my love for humans."

They shared a smile at the slightly bonded feeling of knowing more about each other. "I will admit, if not for the company of my cat whilst i was busy, i would have drove myself nuts." Giotto raised his brow and wondered how in the world she even had a cat? Giotto looked to his left at G who had wandered over halfway through their conversation and had joined them on the floor at a distance. They shared a skeptical look.

She crossed her arms at their expressions and raised her voice ever so slightly. "What's wrong with having a cat?" He held his hands up in surrender. He had not meant to offend her. It was surprising is all. "I'm curious, what type of cat is he? I don't know many names the humans have came up with for God's creatures. There are so many breeds."

She pushed herself up and began to stand as she brightened up considerably. "I can call him here. Want to see? I love to show him off!" For some reason she reminded him of an excited human child. Giotto gave an inquiring grin and stood along with her, pulling G up as well.

The others who had long stop acting occupied, all stared at the whole ordeal. Tsuna nearly skipped to the door. She hadn't gotten to show him off in ages. Pulling the door open she walked outside back into the open hallway. The hallway was open to the sky, no glass or wall between. Only pillars held up the roof with ease.

Giotto followed her out and the others decided to tag along to see what was going on. A loud shrill whistle echoed causing a few to wince at the unexpected volume. Hearing a faint roar Giotto's eyes widened. A spot in the distance rapidly grew and very quickly a large lion landed easily near Tsuna. It was as tall as her and had to pure white enormous wings. They all stood stalk still.

"Tsuna." Giotto nearly squeaked out. This earned him an amused glance from certain eyes. "This is my lovely Natsu." The lion walked behind Tsuna and nudged her forward slightly causing her to stumble a bit. Her wings furled out fully to keep her balance. She whipped around to scold the lion. They all took in their full form from behind. Her wings glowed and sparked gold flecks on beautiful white wings. Even they as angels where in awe of her beauty and how well kept her wings where.

"Tsuna, your wings are very beautiful!" She turned from the lion that was dipping ts head from the scolding. She smiled in gratitude from the compliment. "Thank you Giotto." Pulling her wings around her in a mock cover, she lightly blushed. Being complemented always made her happy. The lion sat next to her and leaned its wight very lightly against her. She reached out and ran her hand through his fur.

The men in the hallway where literally entranced by her beauty. "I better get going. I leave for my mission tomorrow morning. I would like to get as much flight time as possible" Giotto gave her a curious glanced as he approached her and the lion. Lightly reaching out to pet the lion and show some affection.

"I will be stripped of my wings as of tomorrow morning." She softly pet her wings with a mournful face. Giotto pulled his hand back and grimaced. He heard a few sharp inhales behind him. It is rare or an angel to be stripped of their wings. They had been blessed whenever they had been put on earth with no memory of being an angel. Even then though, they each had felt as though something important was missing.

Lampo was surprisingly the first to speak. "Why would he strip you of them?" He was confused and looked slightly sick at the thought of losing his own wings. Tsuna glanced over towards him and gave a big sigh. "I will be born of flesh. Actually...as one of your doesn't change anything though, I'm still older than you all." She turned to Giotto and winked.

She patted Natsu's back and He flicked at her hand his his tail. "I'm sure I will meet your other descendants as well." She looked at the group of men and eyed the sky. "Anyone up for a race?"

They all perked up. Even the lion.

Tsuna giggled as she let herself fall off the side of the temple. It was high on top of a large mountain. Letting herself fall she inhaled and felt calm whilst the wind swallowed her. Natsu jumped off after her and circled her falling body. She gazed upwards at the few looking over the edge and snickered. Spreading her wings, the wind caught and she was thrown back into the air. She lazily gilded back towards them. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Surprising her, Daemon was the first to expand his full wings and glide up to her. She grinned as he put out his hand. She grabbed his hand and pulled him forward and embraced him. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and released him. He drew back and looked amused. "Daemon."

He flew backward a bit to let the others introduce themselves. Knuckles was the next to jump up and meet her. Reached out a hand and gave a wide grin. She pulled him forward, embracing him and kissing his cheek. "My name is Knuckles! It's wonderful to meet you Tsuna." A small laugh escaped her at his exuberant personality.

The next one flew lazily up to her, Giving a small grin she pulled him forward before he could react and gave a kiss on the cheek. "The names Lampo." She rolled her eyes at the lazy attitude he portrayed.

Immediately after, Asari flew up and gave a smile. With a small embrace and kiss, he pulled away. "My name is Asari. Im happy to meet you Tsuna." Next followed Alaud who was near expressionless as he returned the small embrace and gentle kiss to the cheek. "Alaude."

Next was G. He bowed his head after she kissed his tattoo. "It's nice to meet you, I'm G." She smiled and nodded her head.

Giotto was last, as he slowly glided up to her. He stopped in front of her and tipped his head forward. "I'm glad we finally get to meet you Tsuna." Noticing his wings were a bit different than the others, she eyed them curiously. The others had feathers at the base that matches their will type. His was a beautiful orange that covered nearly half the feathers. She kissed his cheek and grabbed his hands. "I'm glad as well Giotto. It has been too long since i have had regular contact with anyone."

The others watched her and Giotto. They actually look awfully alike. Asari put his hand in hi chin and gazed curiously. "Giotto, don't you think you and Tsuna look awfully alike? The coloring is a little different, but still you could nearly be siblings. I mean, technically we all are brothers and sisters yes, but still."

Tsuna laughed lightly. "Well, he was created not long after me. Only one other was between us. You may be some of the oldest angels, but you have many before you. The one right after me was Morning Star. I believe he goes by Lucifer now a days, but only he and a few others came between me and Giotto."

Giotto was surprised. He barely remembered his first days. He mainly knows of the days after he became close to his friends. He always had a fuzzy memory when it came to that far back. It was since creation after all. But, wait. She said she knew of Lucifer? He was younger than her?

They were all shocked into a momentary silence as this raised up many questions. They voiced none. Lucifer was rarely spoken about in this type of setting now of days. For someone to have known him before his fall was amazing. It truly spoke that she was on another level than they. Tsuna felt a wry smile fall on her lips. He was a good friend. "We were good friends. He used to not be so cruel."

She changed the subject quickly by clapping her hands. "So lets race! Go easy on me, i haven't flown competitively in awhile…"

They were all out of breath and most had dropped out already. Tsuna grinned as she passed he scowling G for the fifth time. "Sorry G, but i did warn you I haven't been up to par recently." She shook her head and cracked up as G sped up huffing.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING R AND R PLZ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so long wait. Sorry but at least its here! If you notice any grammar mistakes please point them out and I'll hunt them down. Also Thank you 7 for pointing out last few mistakes! haven't fixed em yet but will soon lol.**

 **So reborn will be male. -answer to a review. Personally dislike female reborn. IDK why its just not the same.**

 **I think i finally have down who lucifer may be, but may change down the road. We shall see.**

Breathing out a large breath of air, Tsuna leaned her back against a pillar. Most last of the boys had just left. They had slowly left one by one as the light in the sky began to dim. There was no day and night here, but there was still a type of blue sky that brightened and simply dimmed as 'night came. Even the cat had became tired and disappeared not long after. Tsuna's spirit hummed with the small flickers of happiness with being around her kin, if only a short time. Giotto sat on the edge of the walkway, legs dangling into the sky. He gave her a small smile as they rested

"I want to apologize Tsuna." Giotto blurted out as he turned his body to face hers. Tsuna tilted her head slightly as he felt understanding wash over her. She knew what this was about. Giotto's brows were furrowed and guilt seemed to wash over him. "I want to apologize for the problems I created. I have long suffered thoughts about the things I could have done differently when I was on was without even knowing how bad things have gotten. I feel regret for the way that things turned out. Yet at the same time I feel somewhat selfishly happy knowing you are going to help the situation."

Tsuna stepped forward and knelt next to him. She kept his gaze as she thought of her next words. . She knew this feeling too well. Though they may have only been in each others presence for a short period of time, she knew the hesitation in his eyes. She felt it in his energy.. She could see the beautiful spirit of his being nagged by the burden.

Giotto sucked in a break as her eyes pierced his. He felt his eyes sting. Why was he getting so emotional? "Giotto, you have nothing to be sorry for!" A laugh left her lips as he patted his cheek. "You must be a fool if you truly think that I blame you for any of this. Of course recklessness may have caused this, but truly, did you yourself do this? No. This situation has been created and worsened by many different peoples actions and their ideals. You may have been the beginning, but you were not the end. This situation will be resolved can trust me."

The feeling of guilt ebbed away into determination. He would help this woman. They may have not known each other long but he already felt a connected between them snap into place. Her words softened his burden. He leaned away with a sigh and a small chuckle. Swiping a hand through his hair he pushed himself to a standing position and held out his hand. "I vow to you that i'm placing my full trust into you Tsuna. I think i'm going to do what i can to help you along the way. I have to take some burden at least, right?"

Tsuna grasped his hand and nodded feeling the unseen coil slide between the two connecting their souls in a loving manner. "I agree. I definitely could use all the help I could get. Besides I need to socialize more anyway." They both chuckled softly. But Tsuna knew she definitely wouldn't mind a helping hand here.

"Would you like to walk with me?" Giotto held out his arm and Tsuna slipped her arm through his. The wandered down the walkway. "So tell me Tsuna, do you have any plans of the sort?"

She tapped her chin with a delicate hand.

"Truly? So far I haven't put much thought into it. I know it has been many many years since i have been to earth, so it may be difficult for me to settle into my position a bit more than normal. Plus given the fact that it will fully be ME, and my memories will stay intact for this. Also, i believe i will be able to keep my gifts as well. This just means that my fleshly body may have a harder time adjusting to my body, so therefore, mental and physical training is an absolute must or else the body won't survive the strain of my spirit."

Giotto hummed in thought. She was right on that. He recalled being in the human body and the constant strain he felt and the exhaustion. She would have to stay vigilant. "Definitely. I may have only been to Earth a handful of times but I recall the feeling you mean. The strain was horrid. Can't imagine if I had my memories."

They neared the garden area and even though the light was dimmed, there was plenty of light to still see the greenery and the sleeping flowers they neared. "I will have to be extra cautious. But at least I won't spread on of my gifts around ya know." The laughed as Giottos face slowly became dusted pink. That was uncalled for. Tsuna slipped her arm from under his and sped towards the resting flowers.

The garden they had entered was basically almost a large maze of flowers. Some reached far over their heads and others barely touched their feet. There was a walkway for them so none every accidentally stepped on the flowers. Tsuna carefully stepped off the walkway and avoided the sleeping flowers who where closed to rest. She reached a wall of roses and gently let her fingers slip under the rose gently waking it up. The rose glowed as t slowly began to unfurl and greet her with pulsing energy. She whispered secrets to the rose and Gently cradled it in her hand as the other roses connected slowly started to wake, and unfurl.

Giotto watched from a distance completely mesmerized by her. "What exactly are you doing? I have never once seen the flowers bloom for someone whilst resting before. They are generally very selfish and only open to socialize with the other flowers and to greet the light!." Tsuna laughed and motioned for him to come closer. He did albeit very slowly to avoid hurting any of the other sleeping flowers.

"So one thing I absolutely adore on earth is the multitude of languages. There are many. Not just the language of humans, but of the others as well. One of my gifts, is to understand. Since I was there in the beginning, I watched the first words of the trees, the first words of the wind and the grass. I remember thinking how beautiful it was. The animals immediately had such a complex language for themselves it left me astounded."

Giotto stood next to her as the flowers pulled with energy. She grabbed his hand and guided it gently under the flower she first woke. She kept he hand on his and leaned down to the flower and gently whispered soothing words to it. Soon the flower he cupped glowed brighter before dying down to a light glow that surrounded his palm. As he pulled away the glow slowly faded. She leaned to the flower and let her fingers slide down and felt the thorns pricking her hand letting the blood drip into the stem. "What are you doing."

Giotto's full curiosity took over and her agreed quickly. He was curious to see where exactly she was hidden away for all this time. "Of course." She took to the air and even though it was hard to see, he still admired her wings. Even without much light then shimmered pleasantly. They rose higher and higher heading far past the edge of the city into the mountains and Giotto felt his eyes widened upton the approaching home of hers. It was tucked behind trees on the top of a mountain. It looked fairly modest outside, with plenty of flowers and plants taking up the way.

She landed in front of her door and opened it for him. Giotto smiled and the came into the living area. It looked cozy with a dimly lit light and a small sitting area facing the wall of glass, giving the perfect view of outdoors. His eyes fell to the walls filled with books of all different kinds. Tsuna tugged him to sit and he complied easily, resting in this oddly comforting room. "I'll be back, i'm going to make the tea and a small snack."

"Would you like some help?" He started to feel a little more awkward when she left him to his own devices with a look. He heard clatter and such in another room and sighed. He did not expect this to happen at all today. A book laying on the table next to him grabbed his attention. Grabbing it he started to flip through the pages to try and ease his tension before he realized he had absolutely no idea what these scribbles meant. He tsked and layed the book back down.

Giotto nearly jumped out of his skin as a large beast entered the room. Natsu trotted to him and he leaned away as the giant cat sniffed his hand and then completely disregarded him as he trotted to the other side of the room and stretched as he plopped down and nearly immediately fell asleep.

Tsuna entered the room almost speedily with a small plate of snacks and some tea. Eating isn't a necessity for them, but it was nice to indulge every now and again. She placed his drink in front of him and sat across from him. She spread her wings out to the side and slowly began to run her fingers through some of the feathers. He didn't know he was saying until she cleared her throat. "Would you like some help Tsuna? Honestly your feathers and wings intrigue me. They are absolutely stunning." Tsuna felt a blush spread. The last time someone helped her groom was ages ago. Ages. "I don't think i would mind." Giotto smiled softly as they rose to sit in the floor with her back to him.

"I almost don't recall the last time someone has touched my wings," Giotto ran his fingers against the wings and fixed a few feathers and if he seen a bad one he plucked it. Tsuna felt her whole body turn liquid and nearly fell forward at the wonderful feeling. "I must ask Tsuna, is there a reason you have bi colored wings? Tsuna?" He pulled her hand away from the flowers and gently pulled her to the walkway carefully. Having no idea what was going on he covered her hand and began to use his energy to heal the small wound. "Giotto don't be worried! The flowers- i keep them connected to me via the energy in the blood of this form. It's kinda a treat for them. The blood is full of nutrients for them and by me sharing energy, it helps them become even stronger and vibrant. They enjoy the treat and thank me for it by growing even more beautiful."

"You make me wonder about you." He shakes his head and they leave the flowers as the ones who were woken closed and went back to rest. "Leave me and my strange ways to myself then. But it's pretty late into the night. Would you care to join me for some tea in my home tonight? I would enjoy the company before tomorrow."

Tsuna turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder and with a half lidded gaze smiled. "That's something to speak of for another day." Giotto fought the urge to roll his eyes at her response. He ran his hand through the feathers on last time enjoying the way she seems to relax even further.

She turned around and surprised him with a hug. Giotto immediately wrapped his arms around her and smiled. He had no idea why he felt so close to her, but he would accept it. "Thank you Giotto. That was wonderfully relaxing. I'm afraid even though i may not seem it, i'm still slightly nervous for this to happen." She backed away and her robes pooled around her. He took her hand in his and he gave her an understanding smile. "Just remember i'm going to be here for you with this. This partially falls on me as well so therefore again- i'll help you along the way in any way i can."

Tsuna smiled gratefully and then suddenly look to the side to the glass windows and seen the day slowly start to get brighter. "Unfortunately our bonding time here seems to have come to an end. It time for me to leave now." She slowly stood and held a hand for him to take. He rose with her and decided to speak. "If it's alright with you, I would like to see you off."

She gave him a small grin and nodded "If you would like. But we must move quickly." The put the cold tea away and fed the leftover snacks to Natsu who stayed behind. They soared through the air and before they now it they had both came to a stop before the throne room. The two guards nodded to her as they cleared the way. Before opening the door she turned to Giotto. "If it's okay with you, please keep an eye on Natsu While i'm not here. He can take care of himself but loneliness is not good for anyone you know?" He gave a nod of the head. She turned to the large doors and pushed them open and took a large breath. She shouldn't be too late.

 **So please review! i personally think that this chapter felt off but tell me how you feel? Honestly the flower scene may be replaced because i had a whole thing going on there and tok out parts of it. So it might seem randomly placed for no reason. feedback helps :)**


End file.
